The Bartowskis Versus the Lost Princess
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: <html><head></head>Chuck and Sarah's daughter really loves Tangled. "Everything about this movie reminds me of you," she said. A series of stories about the Bartowskis and Disney's newest princess.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This fic needs a bit of an introduction, so I hope you guys see this before you start reading or you'll probably find yourself wondering where in the world this came from._

_I have a bit of an obsession with what my friend and I like to refer to as "Changled." Basically, I think Zac's _Tangled_ movie that just came out is the role-reversed, Disney version of _Chuck _(with less guns, of course.) The characters, their relationships to one another, even some of the storylines…all of it can be compared to _Chuck_. So, as an outlet for this obsession, I wrote this. That being said, this story probably does require a little bit of _Tangled_ knowledge. It probably won't make much sense if you haven't seen the movie. _

_Oh, and Chuck's nickname for his daughter is supposed to be pronounced like "Shar-ley" instead of "Charlie"_

_I hope you all enjoy the story! I had a lot of fun with this one :) _Chuck_ and _Tangled_ are, of course, not mine, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

><p>Sarah Bartowski stood in front of her kitchen counter, putting the finishing touches on her freshly made and almost decorated chocolate chip cookie cake. Just as she finished drawing the last blue-icing flower onto the cookie, the brown-eyed, blonde-haired whirlwind that was her seven-year-old daughter came running through the front door. Her husband followed a few seconds after, carrying the little girl's backpack and lunchbox in his arms.<p>

"Honey, we're home!" Chuck called in a teasing tone, just as he did every time it was his turn to pick up their daughter from school. Sarah's face brightened into a smile as she put the icing down onto the counter.

"Mommy!" Charlotte Bartowski called, running over to wrap her mother in a hug. Sarah leaned down to kiss her pale cheek.

"Hi, baby," Sarah said. "Did you have a good day?"

"Look!" Charlotte said, holding up her first second-grade report card. "All A's."

"That's _great_," Sarah said, taking the piece of paper from her hands to look it over.

"I told you she takes after me," Chuck said in a mockingly haughty tone.

His statement earned almost identical looks from both of his girls. He took a minute to marvel at the striking likeness between Sarah and their daughter before his smile faded and he took a seat at the kitchen counter, dropping Charlotte's school things to the floor.

"We're both very proud of you, Charlotte," Sarah said.

"I know," Charlotte shrugged, a 'why-wouldn't-you-be' tone to her voice. Sarah grinned. Maybe she did take after Chuck, after all. Charlotte continued, "And all A's means I get…"

"One step ahead of you," Sarah said, showing her the cookie cake.

The little girl's face brightened when she saw not only the giant cookie but the way in which the cookie had been decorated. Sarah, who was insistent upon not rewarding good grades with cash like most of Charlotte's classmates' parents did, always made something sweet to celebrate a good report card. Luckily for her, Charlotte was still at an age where giant cookie cakes or double scoops of Rocky Road ice cream were more than a little bit exciting. Charlotte was finding this one particularly thrilling, as Sarah had covered the top of the cookie with icing-created pictures from Charlotte's favorite movie.

"But how did you know?" Charlotte asked. "Report cards didn't come out until today."

Sarah cutely shrugged and placed the cookie back on the counter. "I guess I just had a hunch," she said. "Call it mother's intuition."

Charlotte hugged Sarah again. "You're the best, Mommy. Can I have my report card back? I want to go show it to Max."

Sarah handed the paper to her, and the little girl ran off to share her success with her favorite stuffed horse. Chuck walked around the counter once their daughter had left and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, pressing her back into his chest.

"You had a hunch?" Chuck disbelievingly asked.

"I know my kid," Sarah asserted. "She's brilliant."

Chuck eyed her suspiciously. "You hacked into the school computer database to check her grades again, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Sarah said.

"Did you run background checks on all the school employees again, too?" Chuck asked.

"I regret nothing," Sarah said. "Every good mother would do that if they had the proper resources or knew how, and it just so happens, I do."

"Okay, we're going to come back to _that_ later," Chuck said. "Charley has requested a movie night with us tonight."

Sarah groaned, stepped out of Chuck's arms, and began cleaning up the icing and ingredients she had used to make the cookie. Chuck frowned at her response.

"Sarah, your daughter wants to hang out with us. You should be happy about that!" Chuck said.

"Oh, it's not that," Sarah said. "Come on, Chuck, you know I love Friday nights with Charlotte! It's just…what do you think our chances are of getting her to pick a different movie this time?"

Chuck grinned and slid his arms around his wife again. She stopped what she was doing and leaned back into his embrace. He rested his head against hers.

"I'm thinking somewhere between slim and none," he answered.

"I guess I just don't understand why she's so obsessed with it," Sarah said.

"What? Not a _Tangled_ fan?" Chuck asked.

"I wouldn't say that, exactly. It's a good movie, and I enjoyed it the first dozen times, but she's probably seen it forty times by now," Sarah said.

"You think forty times is a lot?" Chuck asked.

"You _don't_?" Sarah replied. "For the same movie?"

"_Please_, after Morgan and I discovered _Star Wars_, we must've watched it _at least_ that many times within the first…" Chuck began. Sarah slowly turned in his arms to face him and shoot him a look. Chuck, upon noticing her expression, switched gears and quickly finished with, "You know what? I think I'm going to shield you from that one."

"Probably a good idea," Sarah chuckled. She stepped away again to continue cleaning up. Chuck slightly frowned as she left his arms again.

"And for someone who doesn't want to encourage her daughter's obsession, that is a very _Tangled_ cookie cake you made."

Sarah, who had utilized her cake decorating skills on a much more frequent basis since becoming a mother, had covered the cookie in flowers, with an icing drawing of Rapunzel's sun symbol in the middle and different colored Pascals in each corner. Chuck reached out a finger to swipe at a pink flower, and Sarah hit his hand away.

"What else was I going to put on it?" Sarah asked. "The child lives and breathes _Tangled_."

"Think you're up to watching it one more time?" Chuck asked, holding her in his arms again, facing her this time. She placed her hands on Chuck's upper arms.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You and I both know it won't be anywhere near just one more time," she said. Her face softened, she smiled slightly, and, eyes glimmering with love, added, "But for Charlotte…"

Chuck grinned and placed a tender kiss on Sarah's mouth. The hands on his arms slid up around his neck, and he pulled away as a slight moan escaped her lips. Sarah opened her eyes, thinking the kiss was over, but she was met with the sight of her husband bringing his hands up to grip her face and lean in for another kiss. She slipped her eyes shut for another sweet kiss and hugged him once they were finished.

"Who's making dinner tonight?" Sarah asked, knowing neither of them particularly liked doing that.

Chuck pointed to dessert. "You made that. I'll take care of it."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, sweetie."

Once Sarah had settled onto the couch to relax, Chuck grabbed the phone, dialing a familiar number. When someone finally picked up, he said, "Yes, I'd like to order a pizza…" Upon hearing exactly how Chuck would be providing dinner for the family that night, Sarah laughed, shook her head slightly, and fell to her side, resting her head on a pillow.

* * *

><p>After an early dinner of pizza and cookie cake, Chuck sat on top of the covers on his bed, leaning back against the headboard. He was dressed in a gray tee and flannel pajama pants, though the clock had not yet struck nine. Chuck Bartowski was waiting for his girls. Family Movie Night always took place in Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. Charlotte loved snuggling with her parents in their big bed, and their room, without a doubt, had the best television after Chuck had sprung for an oversized flat screen once the already-bored Sarah had been put on bed rest for the last three months of her pregnancy.<p>

His wife joined him first, strutting into the room in tiny blue plaid sleep shorts and a matching blue tank top with a bowl of popcorn in her arms. Her long hair, still slightly damp from her shower, hung loose around her shoulders. Sarah swallowed her mouthful of popcorn before handing the bowl to Chuck and gently kissing his lips. She wordlessly walked around the bed, flopping down onto her side. Chuck leaned over and stole one more kiss.

Their daughter ran into the bedroom as the happy couple pulled out of their kiss. She was dressed in a purple _Tangled_ nightgown from the Disney Store. A large picture of Rapunzel covered the front, while multi-colored flowers covered every inch of the back. Charlotte held the DVD in her right hand and carried her green Pascal plush, a gift from Uncle Morgan, in her left. Her feet were bare, her hair loose, with a toothy grin gracing her face. Chuck pressed a button on the remote in his hands, and the DVD player popped open.

"Stick it in, Charley," Chuck said.

Charlotte gingerly placed her favorite DVD into the player and slid the door shut. While the movie was loading, she hopped onto the foot of the bed and crawled up between her parents. She placed Pascal next to Chuck and sat facing Sarah. The little girl smiled.

"Are we going to do my hair first or yours?" she asked.

Sarah always let her daughter braid her hair when they watched _Tangled_. Her golden hair fell just below her breasts, so Charlotte would wrap it into the best braid she could before plopping down into Sarah's lap so her golden tresses could be braided, too. Sarah sat up, grabbed a couple hair ties from her bedside table, and tossed them to Charlotte.

"Mine," Sarah said. "And I expect cuddling afterwards."

"Of course, Mommy," Charlotte giggled.

Sarah straightened her back as Charlotte walked around behind her. Chuck started the movie as the little girl separated her mother's hair into three sections. Sarah, out of the corner of her eye, noticed Chuck staring at them.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," he grinned as Charlotte began braiding. Chuck always missed the beginning of the movie because he loved watching his girls give each other Rapunzel-inspired hairdos. "I'm just smiling."

"_This is the story of how I died…_" Charlotte recited along with Flynn Rider, the movie's narrator.

"You know the words?" Sarah asked, attempting to turn her head to look at Charlotte.

"Don't move!" Charlotte ordered. "And duh, it's only, like, the best movie ever!" She quietly braided Sarah's hair for a few moments before saying, "Mommy, you look just like Rapunzel."

"Oh, well, I think you look like Rapunzel," Sarah said, thinking Charlotte would like that.

"That's not true," Charlotte said.

"Well, you look like me," Sarah said, turning her head to look back at her daughter again. "So if I look like Rapunzel, you do, too."

"But Rapunzel has light eyes. See?" Charlotte said, pointing to her nightgown. "You have light eyes, too, but _I_ have Daddy's eyes."

"That's right," Sarah smiled. She had always loved that Charlotte had gotten Chuck's chocolate eyes. "You do."

Charlotte tied a purple band around the end of Sarah's long braid. "All done!" she declared. "What do you think, Daddy?"

"I think your mother looks beautiful," Chuck said. "You're a good hairdresser, Charley."

"Thanks," Charlotte smiled, satisfied with her work. She sat down on top of Sarah's crossed legs and said, "My turn!"

Sarah braided her daughter's hair as Charlotte sang along to Rapunzel's first song and Chuck snacked on popcorn. When she finished the braid, she wrapped her arms around Charlotte and leaned back against her pillows, taking her daughter with her. Charlotte settled into Sarah's arms, eyes widening when Flynn's first action sequence began.

"_Guys_," Flynn said to his partners-in-crime. "_I want a castle._"

"It's under the Buy More," Charlotte giggled.

Chuck and Sarah immediately shared a bewildered and amused look. Charlotte was no stranger to Castle, often spending her afternoons either there or upstairs in the Buy More after she finished school for the day. Her comment, however, was unexpected. They attempted to hide their snickers but failed miserably as both parents burst out laughing. Charlotte paused the movie, not happy about clearly being let out of the joke.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"The castle is under the Buy More," Chuck repeated, mid-laughter. "That was really funny, Charlotte."

"Why is it funny if it's true?" she asked.

"We just didn't expect you to say something like that, sweetheart," Sarah said. "Our castle is nothing like Rapunzel's."

"Oh," Charlotte said. She shrugged. "Everything about this movie reminds me of you."

"It does?" Chuck asked.

"Why do you think I love it so much?" Charlotte asked.

"What exactly do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"All the characters remind me of my family," Charlotte said. "You guys are, like, exactly alike."

"We are?" Sarah asked.

"It's like an animated version of you and Daddy and all your friends," Charlotte nodded.

Chuck and Sarah glanced at the screen; the movie was paused on Flynn Rider running away from the palace guards and just narrowly avoiding their slew of arrows. They took a minute to ponder Charlotte's statement. Charlotte wiggled out of Sarah's embrace and clutched her Pascal plush, waiting patiently for the reality of her favorite movie to catch up to her parents. Chuck and Sarah shared another look. Chuck's face softened.

"I guess I could fancy myself as a Flynn Rider type," Chuck said, doing his best smolder impression. He began his Bartowski eyebrow dance, which, in conjunction with the goofy smolder face, elicited girlish giggles from his wife. He looked at Charlotte. "What do you think, Charley?"

Charlotte laughed and said, "No, Daddy! You're _Rapunzel_!"

Chuck's face instantly fell. "Oh," he said rather indignantly.

Sarah laughed and asked, "So…wait…does that make _me_ Flynn?"

"That's right!" Charlotte squealed in delight.

Chuck frowned a little bit harder as Sarah, now thoroughly entertained, started laughing. Charlotte smiled, happy about finally getting to share her theory with her parents. Sarah looked at the paused action sequence on screen again, trying to think of herself as Flynn. Deciding that maybe wasn't so far off, she grinned.

"You know, Chuck," Sarah said. "You were right earlier. Maybe I judged this movie a little too soon."

"Oh really?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Sarah said. "I think I love this movie."

"Oh, well, isn't that convenient?" Chuck mumbled.

"You don't agree?" she teased.

Chuck crossed his arms across his chest in a pout and said, "You know, Charlotte, I really think your mom is more Rapunzel than I am. You said yourself she looks just like her!" Sarah shot him a look, pinching her eyes together slightly. Chuck continued, "I mean, look, she's the one with the long blonde hair!"

"Rapunzel is a lot more than just her _hair_, Daddy," Charlotte said. Sarah smiled in satisfaction, while Chuck looked a bit taken aback by hearing such a comment come from his seven-year-old's mouth. "Being Rapunzel is a good thing. I promise. Besides, you _have_ to be Rapunzel. It just doesn't work with Mommy."

"Why's that, sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"Because Rapunzel has the special magic hair, right?" Charlotte asked. "Daddy has the special magic brain!"

Chuck and Sarah had been forced to tell their young daughter about the Intersect two years earlier, after Charlotte had witnessed a flash and ran to Sarah in hysterical tears, thinking something terrible was happening to her father. They had given her a watered-down version of the tale, of course, but Charlotte was officially in on the secret.

"That's right," Sarah said. "He does."

"And they're both a secret!" Charlotte continued. "Rapunzel is told bad people will hurt her to steal her special powers, and you told me there are bad people who want Daddy's powers. That's why I can't tell anyone, and that's why we spent that one weekend camping out in Mommy's castle."

"Which is also a secret," Sarah chuckled nervously.

"I know," Charlotte said. "Plus, Daddy, you're always saying that Mommy saved you from the Buy More."

"What does that matter?" Chuck asked.

"Flynn saved Rapunzel from Gothel's tower," Charlotte said in a 'that's-so-obvious' tone of voice. "Mommy got you out of the Buy More, and Flynn got Rapunzel out of the tower."

"He saved me, too," Sarah smiled shyly, not wanting to get all the credit.

"That's what you always say, and that happens in _Tangled_, too, but that part of the story doesn't happen until _after_ you guys fall in love," Charlotte said. She turned back to Chuck. "But that's why Mommy's Flynn, and you're Rapunzel."

Chuck, having finally accepted their roles, said, "Well, I guess your mother does have a bit of smolder to her."

Chuck winked at her, Sarah playfully threw a piece of popcorn at him, and the flirting went completely over Charlotte's head as she turned the movie back on. Just a few minutes later, Chuck interrupted again.

"Oh!" Chuck exclaimed and started wildly laughing again. "Oh my god!"

Sarah paused the movie again. "What?" she asked.

"If I'm Rapunzel, and you're Flynn, I'm pretty sure that makes Casey Maximus," Chuck laughed, pointing to the seething palace horse on the screen. Sarah smiled in realization.

"Oh yeah, I can see that," Sarah said immediately before she, too, started laughing.

"That's right, right?" Chuck asked Charlotte. She nodded.

"Maximus is _so_ Uncle Casey!" she grinned.

"I'll give you ten bucks if you tell him that the next time you see him," Chuck offered. Chuck knew Casey would shoot him for even suggesting something like that, but Charlotte had had the NSA officer wrapped around her little finger since she was born.

Sarah, still laughing, said, "Now I think I _really_ love this movie."

"Yay!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Hey, what about Morgan?" Chuck asked. "Is he in it?"

Charlotte nodded and held up her Pascal plush. Chuck and Sarah laughed again.

"That's pretty cool, considering Morgan was the one to get you that," Sarah said.

"We'll need to tell him about this, too," Chuck said.

"Oh, he already knows," Charlotte said. "He got me Pascal because he knew that was his character!"

"You told Morgan about this before you told us?" Sarah asked, slightly offended.

"Not really," Charlotte clarified. "I told him when he asked why _Tangled_ is my favorite movie, and then he got all excited and said he had known that for years, from the very first time he watched it with Aunt Alex when it came out. We talk about it _all_ the time."

"You do?" Chuck asked, even more baffled by that than by the theory itself.

"Yeah, he was really excited that I saw it, too," Charlotte said. She laughed. "We can't believe you've never noticed it's the Disney version of you."

"You're just too smart for us, baby," Chuck sighed, shaking his head and holding his arms out.

Charlotte took the hint and launched herself into Chuck's arms, giving her dad a turn to snuggle with her. Sarah started the movie again. They made it about half an hour before the next big interruption. Rapunzel and Flynn had just stepped in to the Snuggly Duckling pub when Charlotte paused the movie again.

"You know who they are, right?" Charlotte asked, still wrapped in Chuck's arms.

"The thugs?" Sarah asked. "Who?"

"Jeffster!" Charlotte squealed.

Sarah closed her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth as she fell into another fit of giggles. Sarah got the joke that Chuck, who looked kind of confused, obviously missed. Chuck shifted Charlotte in his arms so he could look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"They seem creepy and scary, but Daddy, they just have _dreams_!" Charlotte said.

Sarah laughed harder while Chuck tried desperately to look disturbed instead of amused and said, "Okay, no more Buy More for you."

They made their way through the rest of the movie, pausing whenever Chuck or Sarah started laughing too hard to continue. Both were watching the film in a whole new light, realizing that Charlotte and Morgan were right about the uncanny similarities between their story and Rapunzel and Flynn's. Charlotte fell asleep in Sarah's arms before the movie ended, and Chuck turned to Sarah as the credits rolled.

"Leave her here tonight?" he whispered.

Sarah nodded. Family Movie Night often ended with Charlotte sleeping between her parents, cuddled up to one or the other. Chuck helped Sarah delicately maneuver mother and daughter underneath the covers, not wanting to wake their sleeping little girl in the process. Once they were settled, Chuck turned off the TV and the bedside lamp. A nightlight they always turned on when Charlotte was with them bathed the room in a soft glow, and Chuck crawled in bed next to them, wrapping his arm around his pillow.

"That was an eye-opening movie night," Chuck laughed, speaking in a hushed tone. "And you thought it would be boring."

"That was quite perceptive for a seven-year-old," Sarah agreed.

"Yeah," Chuck laughed. "What do you think?"

"Well, it all fits, doesn't it? Everything she said about you and Rapunzel is true," Sarah said. With a smile, she added, "Plus you're both charming and caring and…eager to please."

"Yeah, well, what about you and Flynn? Crafty, fond of going rogue, living under assumed identities…" Chuck said. His voice softened and he added, "Charismatic, sweet…way more _normal_ than you care to admit."

"Plus Casey and Morgan and Jeffster…" Sarah said, chuckling slightly at that last one. "Flynn and Maximus are _definitely_ Casey and I."

"Yeah?" Chuck grinned.

"Well, I never would've expected the man I physically fought with in the Wienerlicious and held at gunpoint on numerous occasions to be the same man to walk me down the aisle at my wedding," Sarah said. "They spent the entire movie teasing and beating each other up before becoming friends and allies."

"The movie definitely got one thing about us right," Chuck said.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

Chuck affectionately curled his hand around Sarah's cheek, looking at the woman he had been happy with for over a decade now. "You were my dream," he said lovingly. "Both of you. This…you and our baby…you were my dream."

Sarah brought one of her hands up to tenderly caress his hand and arm. She kissed Charlotte's head, looked Chuck in the eye, smiled, and softly replied, "And you were mine."

* * *

><p><em>I've seen lots of comments about Flynn Rider being just a suave Chuck (probably because Zachary Levi plays both characters so there are, of course, a few similarities there,) but basically, noooo…Chuck is Rapunzel, haha. Funnily enough, *everyone* immediately knows that Casey is Maximus! I'd be happy to further discuss this ChuckTangled obsession of mine if anyone should be so interested._

_Also, as a bit of shameless promotion, if any of you are on Tumblr, I've added a link to my Tumblr page to my profile here. It's mostly filled with Chuck things, so check it out!_

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Well…I said I wasn't going to do another chapter of this, but the end of Season 4 practically screamed for it, and I still have this ridiculous Changled obsession, so I figured why not? This one talks about the end of _Tangled_, so think twice about reading if you haven't seen the movie, please._

Chuck_, _Tangled_, _Star Tours_, and anything else related to Disneyland in this story are obviously not mine, and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Squeals filled the Buy More as Charlotte Bartowski came speeding through the sliding doors, her mother hot on her heels. The key chains on the little girl's pink backpack jingled as mother and daughter raced down the store's main aisle, dodging startled customers as they ran. Charlotte slapped the little bell on top of the Nerd Herd desk where her father sat and turned around to face her mother on a hop.<p>

"I win!" Charlotte cheered. She pointed at Sarah, who had stopped just a few steps away. "You're slow!"

Sarah, having obviously let her daughter win despite the three inch heels on her feet, simply shrugged and reached up to fix her ruined ponytail. "You're a fierce competitor, sweetie."

"Lift me up," Charlotte said, holding her arms out.

With a grunt, Sarah lifted the girl onto the Nerd Herd desk. Charlotte leaned over to wrap her arms around her father's neck and plant a kiss on his cheek. Chuck leaned up to return his daughter's kiss and place an equal kiss on his wife's mouth.

"Hi, honeys," Chuck grinned.

"Guess what?" Charlotte asked, a glimmer of mischief in her eye.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Mommy caved," Charlotte said.

Chuck playfully gasped as Sarah sighed. "How'd you get her to do that?"

"The Bartowski Charm," Charlotte said with pride. "You've taught me well."

"And Mommy's a sucker…" Sarah mumbled.

Before the conversation could continue, Charlotte spotted her favorite non-uncle coming out of the managers' offices.

"Morgan! Morgan!" Charlotte squealed.

Morgan Grimes quickly made his way over to the group. "Hey, Baby B! Long time, no see," Morgan said.

"I saw you on Sunday," Charlotte said.

"That was two whole days ago. Look how tall you are now! Last time I saw you, you only came up to here," he said, using his hand to indicate Charlotte's actual height if she were standing on the floor.

Charlotte giggled. "Morgan, come to Disneyland with us tomorrow!"

"On a Wednesday? Don't you have school?" Morgan asked.

"Teacher Work Day, I promise," she said. "Daddy said we could go to Disneyland."

"And _this one_'_s_ letting you stay out that late on a school night?" Morgan asked, not-so-slyly indicating Sarah.

"Mommy caved!" Charlotte said happily again. "I told her that we _need_ to go, like, _now_, and she finally said yes!"

"Right now? Why, like, right now?" Morgan asked.

"Because we're just like _Tangled_, huh?" Sarah asked. She was leaning against the desk behind where Morgan stood facing her daughter.

Charlotte and Morgan shared a brief grin of excitement before Morgan slowly turned to face Sarah.

"And at last you see the light?" Morgan asked.

Chuck started laughing so hard he had to place his forehead down on the desk in front of him. Try as she might, even Sarah couldn't fight the amused smile from taking over her face.

"No, they still, like, totally didn't see it until I told them," Charlotte said.

"But Charley did a great job of enlightening us," Chuck said.

"And?" Morgan asked.

"You may have a point," Chuck agreed.

"And now she has insisted that we need a _Tangled_ family photo with Rapunzel and Flynn at Disneyland," Sarah said.

"So please come! It won't be the same without our Pascal!" Charlotte said.

"I'd love to, Charley, but I think my boss is making me work in the store tomorrow," Morgan said with an over-exaggerated cringe.

Charlotte whipped around so quickly, her long and loose blonde hair almost hit Morgan in the face.

"Daddy, please let him come," she said, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose I could figure out a way to make that work," Chuck smiled.

"Yay! So now all we need is…" Charlotte started. As luck would have it, John Casey chose that moment to walk across the front of the store. "Maximus!"

Eager to see how this would play out, Chuck leaned forward and pressed the button for the store intercom.

"John to the Nerd Herd desk," Chuck said in his patented teasing tone. "John to the Nerd Herd desk."

John Casey made his way slowly down the aisle and sneered at Chuck. "What do you want, Bartowski?"

"Wrong Bartowski," Chuck said. "I'm just the messenger."

"Hi, Colonel Casey, sir," Charlotte said with the traditional salute she did every time she greeted the former NSA agent.

Casey returned her salute. "Hey, kid," he said.

"Will you please come to Disneyland with us tomorrow?" she asked nicely.

"No," Casey said immediately.

"I wish we had popcorn," Chuck muttered to Sarah, who had taken up residence in her husband's lap.

"This moment is going to make all this _Tangled_ nonsense worth it, isn't it?" Sarah whispered back.

"God, I hope so," Chuck said.

"But you _have_ to come!" Charlotte protested. "We need you!"

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because you're Maximus!" she said in complete sincerity.

"Maximus?" Casey asked.

"From _Tangled_," Charlotte said.

Casey leaned in to Charlotte, a hard look on his face. Charlotte just blinked at him. He had never been able to intimidate her, not once, from the moment the little girl was born. It was one of Chuck's favorite things about the relationship between his daughter and his once-handler.

"Are you comparing me to a cartoon horse?" Casey asked.

"A really, really cool one!" Charlotte said. "And the cartoon horse isn't _like _you. He _is_ you. There's a difference."

"How do you even know Maximus is a horse?" Chuck asked in surprise.

"Shut it, Bartowski," Casey snapped. He turned back to the pint-sized Bartowski and said, "Tell me about this Max."

"Well…he really loves his kingdom and he's the palace's best horse, and he doesn't get along with Flynn at first because he thinks Flynn's an enemy…" Charlotte started.

Casey interrupted. "Which one of these two idiots is Flynn?" he asked, gesturing to a very amused Chuck and Sarah.

"Mommy," Charlotte said at the same time Morgan said, "Sarah."

"So if Walker's Flynn, does that mean your dad's Rapunzel?" Casey asked.

Charlotte and Morgan both nodded, and Casey snidely looked up at Chuck. Sarah raised her eyebrow at him, while Chuck simply glared.

"Heh," Casey laughed in one of his signature, taunting chuckles.

"_Anyway_," Charlotte said loudly, getting the major back on topic. "Max is really loyal so even though they have their differences in the beginning, Rapunzel wins him over, and then Flynn does, too, and then he'd do _anything_ for them…them _or_ their future little princess."

Charlotte smiled sweetly and, with an attempted wink, laid on the Bartowski Charm. Chuck and Sarah shared an amused glance. Casey back away from the little girl.

"I like you, kid, and that horse sounds like quite an honorable character, but I'm not going to Disneyland with you," Casey said.

"That's the wrong choice," Charlotte told him with a pout. "How can I get my _Tangled_ family photo without you?"

"We can Photoshop me in," Casey promised.

"You need to learn all about Disney stuff, you know. You're gonna be in a grandpa in, like, three…" Charlotte started.

"Four," Morgan corrected.

"Four months!" Charlotte argued.

Casey was quiet for a moment as he sneered at his soon-to-arrive grandchild's father. He leaned back into Charlotte and said, "If I'm the horse, what's this moron?"

"The chameleon," Charlotte said.

Casey pulled back and, with another snarky laugh in Morgan's direction, walked away. Charlotte's face fell, and she looked at her parents.

"That was still a no, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Afraid so, Charley," Chuck said.

"But you have all three of us, and we'll still have fun," Sarah promised.

"Can I have my ten dollars now?" Charlotte asked Chuck.

"What?" Chuck asked, seemingly lost.

"Uh, sweetheart, you told her last Friday that you would give her ten dollars if she told Casey he's Maximus," Sarah reminded him.

"That's right, so pay up," Charlotte said, holding her hand out.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Charlotte skipped down Disneyland's Main Street. She held Sarah's hand in one of hers, swinging their arms as she skipped, while Chuck and Morgan trailed behind the girls. Charlotte wore a glittery pink <em>Tangled<em> t-shirt and a pink and purple tutu skirt; mother and daughter sported matching glittery braids. The little girl stopped skipping when she reached Sleeping Beauty's castle and looked up at Sarah.

"Picture?" she asked.

"Of course," Sarah smiled, crouching down to her daughter's level.

Chuck passed their camera to Morgan and settled on the other side of the perfect little girl he shared with Sarah. The family castle picture had become a required part of any Bartowski family Disney excursion, and, since they had invested in annual passes for nearly four years now, Sarah liked framing the photos and keeping them displayed as a visual record of her daughter's growing up.

"Let's go see your characters!" Charlotte squealed once the photo had been taken. She had one hand grasping each parent and tried to pull them in the direction she knew Rapunzel's tower waited.

"Character greetings don't start for another hour, remember?" Chuck said, having had this conversation with her before. "Let's go ride something."

"Let's ride _Star Tours_," Morgan suggested.

"Okay!" Charlotte squealed. "I want to be the rogue spy!"

"Nah, your mom's the rogue spy!" Chuck said, grinning knowingly at Sarah.

"I hate this ride," Sarah mumbled as Charlotte took her hand again.

The _Star Wars_ ride began with the selection of one guest in the theater as a rogue spy, something that always led to lots of giggles and teasing when a member of their group was selected. This feature of the ride had been added around the time Chuck and Sarah were married and left the CIA, and Chuck would never forget the look of genuine alarm on Sarah's face when they first rode it and the computer had picked him. It didn't help that she had been selected later that same day as Chuck insisted upon riding the new ride multiple times. Chuck had teased her about the appropriateness of the storyline when she was picked, and Sarah had spent the rest of the day on alert, bemoaning her lack of ability to carry a gun into Disneyland.

"I really do hate this ride," Sarah repeated as talk of who would be the rogue spy continued as they entered the line. "It scared me to death the first day we rode this."

Chuck wrapped his arm around her shoulders and, with a laugh, teased, "You just don't like that it knows all your secrets."

Being that it was a Wednesday in the middle of fall, the rides' lines were short, and the Bartowskis got caught up in taking advantage of the small crowd. It was well after lunch before they made their way to Rapunzel's tower. The line to meet Rapunzel and Flynn, however, was expected to take 45 minutes.

"Are you kidding me?" Sarah asked when she saw the estimated queue time.

"Why is it so long, Daddy?" Charlotte asked.

"Because little girls like you like to go in and talk to them," Chuck said. "We'll get our turn, baby. Don't worry."

Unlike the rides, which often had shorter than estimated wait times, the line was quite a bit longer than the anticipated forty-five minutes, and it was nearly an hour before Charlotte caught a glimpse of Rapunzel. When it was finally their turn, the little girl launched herself into Rapunzel's arms.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel," the actress said. "What's your name?"

"Charlotte," Charlotte told her.

"You have hair just like mine!" Rapunzel said, touching the little girl's glittery braid.

"My mommy does, too. She did them this morning just for this!" Charlotte told her. She pointed over at Chuck and Sarah. "Those are my parents Chuck and Sarah. They're just like you and Flynn!"

"And by that, you mean they're the bravest, most perfect, most dashing couple in their kingdom?" Flynn asked, eyeing Sarah.

"That's right!" Charlotte said, giving Flynn a big hug, too.

Rapunzel pointed to the Pascal plush toy in Charlotte's arms and, with delight, squealed, "You brought Pascal!"

"I did!" Charlotte said. "And that's Morgan. He's Daddy's Pascal."

"Morgan Grimes. Nice to meet you," Morgan said, shaking Flynn's hand.

"Friends like Pascal are a wonderful thing to have," Rapunzel said, tapping Charlotte's nose. Charlotte giggled, then looked sad.

"I tried to bring our Maximus, too, but he's no fun and wouldn't come," Charlotte said.

"Well, Maximus is very busy, you know. He does a great job watching over our castle, and that's no easy task," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah," Flynn agreed with a wink. "That place _needed_ better security."

"Casey, that's _our_ Max, is watching over Mom and Dad's castle while we're here today," Charlotte told them.

Sarah cleared her throat in an attempt to get Charlotte to stop before she wandered into too dangerous territory. Charlotte seemed to get the hint, but Flynn did not.

"Your parents have a castle?" Flynn gasped.

"They have a whole kingdom!" Charlotte said.

"What's it called?" Flynn asked.

"Umm…Buy Moria!" Charlotte said, remembering the name she had learned from Jeff and Lester.

Chuck, who had been grinning the entire time, finally lost it, passing the video camera to Sarah as he crumbled into a fit of laughter. Sarah covered her mouth in her own fit of giggles before frowning at Chuck.

"Wait a minute…I don't know how I feel about being the Queen of _Buy Moria_," she said with disgust.

Chuck looked at Morgan. "How have we gone over a decade without anyone calling her that before?"

"I have no idea, man," Morgan laughed. "That's your new nickname, Sarah."

Sarah groaned and Chuck kissed her hair. "Embrace it, baby," Chuck said.

"How about we get a picture with all this royalty," Flynn suggested.

"Yes!" Charlotte squealed. "Mommy, you stand with Flynn, and Daddy, you stand by Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel and Flynn, who had almost broken character at the Buy Moria comment, shared another amused glance when they realized which parent went with which character in this little girl's mind. Sarah passed their camera to the Disney Cast Member and walked over to Flynn.

"So you're my Buy Moria counterpart, huh?" Flynn asked with a slight snicker.

"Apparently," Sarah laughed.

"You look a little bit like my beautiful wife Rapunzel over there," he said.

Sarah chuckled as Chuck frowned at the obvious flirting. She laughed again and said, "So I've been told."

The cast member asked if everyone was ready and began snapping pictures. Rapunzel stood to the left, Pascal in one hand and Morgan's chin in the other. Chuck stood next to her, holding Charlotte against his side, while Sarah and Flynn posed, arm-in-arm, next to them. They quickly took a few more shots with Chuck, Morgan, Charlotte, Pascal, and Rapunzel in one and another with just Rapunzel and Flynn with the Bartowskis before saying goodbye.

"Tell your Maximus hi for me," Rapunzel smiled as Charlotte gave her one last hug goodbye.

Charlotte looked to be near tears as they walked out of Rapunzel's tower. Chuck immediately scooped her up so she was level with his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked with concern. "There's no crying at Disneyland!"

"That was so short! I want to see them again," Charlotte said.

"Maybe we'll get back in line later," he told her.

"You're kidding, right?" Sarah asked. "I just spent an hour of my life standing in line for five minutes with fake versions of fictional characters. I've had stakeouts shorter than that!"

Chuck shot his wife a look as Charlotte looked a little bit more heartbroken. Chuck looked at his sad little girl. "She didn't mean it," he told her.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said. "They were fun. The line was not."

Chuck set Charlotte down and pulled Morgan off to the side. "Would you mind hanging out with Charley for a little while? I think Sarah needs a break."

"Just the two of us? Yeah, man, absolutely," Morgan said.

"Thanks, buddy," Chuck said, passing Morgan forty dollars. "Feed her, please."

"You got it," Morgan said. "Come on, Baby B! You're with me for a little while. What do you want to ride?"

Charlotte scrunched up her face in disgust. "Are Mommy and Daddy going to go kiss?"

"What's going on, Chuck?" Sarah asked. "Why are we separating?"

"We're going on a date," Chuck smiled, taking Sarah's hand in his.

Sarah's face softened into a smile, and she lightly squeezed her husband's hand. She leaned down and kissed Charlotte's cheek. "Be good for Morgan, okay?"

"Okay," Charlotte said. "Be back before Fantasmic."

"Yes, ma'am!" Chuck said.

Morgan and Charlotte ran off to Fantasyland while Chuck began leading Sarah towards the park's exit. She curled her free hand around Chuck's arm and grinned.

"What are we doing?" she asked with excitement.

"I wanted to steal my wife away for an hour or two," he said. "We haven't been alone here in years."

"Are we going to dinner in Downtown Disney?" she asked.

"If that's what you want," Chuck shrugged. "But I had something a little more thrilling in mind."

Morgan and Charlotte rode a few rides before deciding to grab some pizza for dinner. Pascal sat on the table between them as they ate.

"Tell me a story about my parents," Charlotte said. "Since you've known them _forever_."

"Have you ever heard the story about the day before your parents' wedding?" Morgan asked. Charlotte's face lit up.

"Is this the story of how Daddy saved Mommy?"

"Yeah…have they told you this already?" Morgan asked.

"No! Tell me!" Charlotte said eagerly.

"Well, the story begins at their rehearsal dinner… just when we thought everything was going to work out perfectly," he started.

"This is when they still worked for the CIA, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Shh!" Morgan reminded her. "Yes."

"Sorry! What happened?"

"Well, something happened at the party, and your mommy got really sick."

"How?" Charlotte asked.

"A not-so-nice lady poisoned her with something that had killed a lot of people," Morgan said, forgetting the age of his audience.

A look of alarm immediately crossed Charlotte's little face. Morgan, upon noticing the look, briefly considered that he shouldn't be telling the seven-year-old this tale, but he shrugged it off and continued.

"And your dad was awesome," Morgan said as he concluded the story. "She took a long time to wake up, so we thought it was too late, but he did it. He saved her, and she woke up, and they kissed, and they cried, and then we had a big celebration and got 'em married."

"Just like _Tangled_!" Charlotte cried in excitement. "Everything's perfect but then Flynn almost dies and Rapunzel saves him at the last second and then they kiss and there's a party! I _knew_ Mommy and Daddy were just like them!"

"Hey, that's what I thought, too!" Morgan exclaimed. "Alex bought the DVD while they were on their honeymoon, and that's all I could think about when I watched the end."

Charlotte gave Morgan a high five. "You're awesome, Uncle Morgan!"

Meanwhile, Chuck was leaning against a brick wall, waiting for his wife to come out of the restroom housed inside the building. Having hopped over to California Adventure to ride their favorite roller coaster and enjoy a kid-free dinner, they were in between parks on their way back to Morgan and their daughter. Sarah emerged from the building, and Chuck grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in a gentle embrace, engaging her lips in a loving kiss. Sarah spun them so her back was pressed against the wall and Chuck was pressed against her chest. Chuck's hands slipped beneath her tank top to stroke her bare stomach; she groaned, and he pulled back slightly.

"Was that a good groan or a bad one?" he asked.

"Good, but I'm so gross right now," she sighed. "You don't have to do that."

Chuck shrugged. "I've kissed you when you were grosser."

She chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss. Sarah took it and then laid her head on his shoulder. Chuck's mouth dropped open.

"Oh no…what time is it?" he asked.

"I think about 6:30," she mumbled.

"You _always_ crap out on me at 6:30 here! It's like clockwork, Sarah!"

"Maybe I'm getting old," she shrugged.

"Oh, no, that is a _crap_ excuse. You've died on me at 6:30 since the very first time we came here, and you were only 29 then!" he said.

She shot him a look, remembering the day Chuck had dragged her down to Disneyland after finding out she had never been and declaring that be un-American.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I enjoy coming here because you and Charley love it _so_ much, but after about nine hours, all I want is a hot shower, soft pajamas, and your arms around me."

"Well…that all sounds nice, too," Chuck mumbled, leaning towards her lips again.

They spent another few moments kissing, wet lips softly caressing one another's. They pulled back to share a smile and Sarah laughed.

"What?" Chuck asked.

She brought her hand up to rub his face. "My hair got sparkles on your face," she grinned. She let her fingers linger against his cheek and said, "Thanks for the date."

"You're welcome," he smiled, kissing her again.

"Let's go find our baby," she said.

Chuck was softly singing "I See the Light" into his daughter's ear as she sat curled into his lap while they waited on the night show to begin. Sarah sat next to them, listening to Chuck's melodious voice, while Morgan sat next to her, scrolling through the pictures they had taken on Chuck's camera. Sarah turned to their friend.

"Thanks for watching her this evening," she said.

"Nah," Morgan shrugged. "She's fun. She's a great kid, Sarah."

"It's almost your turn," Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm having a boy. It's going to be all pirates and space rangers, which is still loads of fun, but not quite as sweet as that girly little princess."

"You're a good singer, Daddy," Charlotte sleepily said.

"Thanks," Chuck smiled. "Did you have fun with Morgan this evening?" Charlotte nodded. "What'd you do?"

"Rode a bunch of fun stuff," Charlotte said. "And then he told me stories at dinner."

"About us?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Charlotte said. "He told me the story of how Mommy died."

Sarah's head quickly turned to the side as she exchanged a worried glance with her husband. Chuck briefly looked at Morgan before turning back to Charlotte.

"He did…he did what?" Chuck asked.

"The story about you saving Mommy after she got poisoned by the bad lady," Charlotte sighed. "Morgan told me."

"Why would Morgan do that?" Sarah asked, slowly turning back towards the guilty-looking man.

"Because it's just more reasons why you and _Tangled_ are the same story, and I needed to know about that," Charlotte said. "I want to see your wedding pictures when we're home tomorrow, by the way."

"Why?" Chuck asked.

Charlotte put on a mischievous grin and said, "Because I need to see how much it's like _Tangled Ever After_."

* * *

><p>Tangled Ever After<em> is, of course, the Rapunzel &amp; Flynn Wedding short that Disney has planned for next year. This will probably be it for this story unless their wedding movie ends up having massive similarities to <em>Chuck_ as well. Thanks for reading, guys! Don't forget to review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, first of all, **NAME ****CHANGE!** I used to be HollywoodDramaQueen, but I changed it to match my Tumblr, so now I'm Imagination-Parade. Hope that not's too confusing for anyone!_

_Second, I thought I was done. I really thought I was done. But I work at a Disney Store, and we just went through the chaos that was the Designer Princess Dolls, which was the release of 10 Limited Edition glamorous, modernized fashion princess dolls. People went absolutely **insane** over these things, but I'm not one to talk, because I bought three._

_And then all that craziness inspired this installment of this story, and it might be my favorite chapter yet, so I hope you guys enjoy it! We're getting the whole gang in on this one._

* * *

><p>"Casey, are you in position?" Sarah Walker asked over her intercom. When she didn't receive an answer, she raised her watch closer to her mouth and sternly said, "Casey, do you have a visual on the location?"<p>

A grunt filled Sarah's ear followed by a quick, short, "Yes," from the former colonel.

"What's the status?" she asked.

"On the mission or your mental health?" Casey quipped.

He couldn't see it, but had they been in the same location, Casey would've been on the receiving end of a very deathly Sarah Walker look.

"Have the targets begun arriving yet?" she asked.

"You know, Walker, this mission isn't exactly in my job description," Casey said.

Sarah's voice hardened again. "Last time I checked, you still work for me, so that makes your job description whatever the hell I want it to be," Sarah said. "_I __want __your __intel_."

Casey grunted again. "Location is secure for now," he reported. "Why don't you just get your boy toy to tap into the security camera?"

Ignoring the taunt about her husband, Sarah simply said, "When I talk him into joining this mission, I will. Until then, _you_ are my eyes and I need to know _the __second_ our first target arrives. Understood?"

"Understood…_boss_," he sneered.

"And don't forget it," she said.

Sarah turned to her full-length mirror, put a smile on her face, and ruffled her hair, perfecting her appearance. She heard the front door open and bounced onto her bed, positioning herself in a seductive pose.

"Sarah!" Chuck called.

"In the bedroom, sweetie!" she called back.

"Hey, baby," Chuck started as he made his way towards his wife. "Any idea why Casey just sent me a text telling me to control my wo…"

He stopped as soon as he opened the bedroom door and looked from his phone to Sarah. The phone hit the floor, and his mouth dropped open slightly. It only took a second for him to snap his jaw back into place and contort his face into a look of protest.

"No. _No_! Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed.

Sarah was lying on the turned down bed in a lacy red bra and matching panties, her long, curled hair spilling across her shoulders and breasts. She smiled slightly in satisfaction. Twelve years and one baby later, her nearly-nude body could still render him speechless.

"Hi, Chuck," she smiled. "I'm glad you're home."

"It's, like, 4:30 in the afternoon! Isn't it a little early for this?" Chuck said, attempting to look away from her.

She walked over to him, grin on her face, and slipped the door shut with the tips of her toes. Sarah ran her hands up Chuck's chest and kissed him softly.

"It's never too early to make my husband feel appreciated," she said, trailing a path of hot kisses from his lips to his neck to his earlobe. He remained still, not touching her.

"Sarah…" he said in a shaky voice. "Sarah, where is Charlotte?"

Sarah sighed and backed away. "She's in her room getting ready for her sleepover tonight. I used to be better at this."

Chuck shot her a you-know-better-than-that grin and said, "You're still plenty good, _believe __me_."

"Well," she whispered. "In that case…"

Sarah started sucking on his neck again and wrapped her hand around his tie to gently tug him towards their bed.

"_Sarah_," he moaned, sliding his hands onto her bare hips.

"I need your help, Chuck," she sighed. "Come with me tonight."

"Oh no…no, no, no. We discussed this," Chuck said. "You are _crazy_, and you on your own on this one."

"But I can't do it without you," she whispered, engaged his lips in a heated kiss.

They fell back onto the bed, and Sarah curled her bare leg around his ass and thigh, sensually arching her body into his.

"This," Chuck started, moaning as she started licking his ear. "is not going to work."

"This mission needs you, Chuck," she whispered. "_I_ need you, honey."

"Look, I usually love the way you just throw yourself into anything you put your mind to," he said as she slipped her hands beneath his waistband, curled her hands around his ass, and pulled him closer against her. He let out a groan of surprise and a strangled, "_Like __that_!"

She simply giggled, kissed him again, and whispered, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said. "But back to the subject at hand…tonight…don't you think you're going a _little_ overboard?"

"Absolutely not!" she said.

"Oh really? Where's Casey right now?" he asked.

She removed her hands from his pants and lay on the mattress beneath him. "Out on a surveillance job," Sarah said. That was true.

"_Sarah_," he said, shooting her a look.

"We both know you're going to do it, Chuck, because it's for our baby, and you're a good daddy, so shut up and let me make it worth your while before we have to go," she said, sliding her hands around his back again and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Chuck moaned into the kiss, knowing she was right, and clutched her face, rolling them onto their sides. Sarah pressed her body into his and stroked his neck as they rocked together and made out on their mattress. She knew she had to make this quick, but she thought she'd have more time as static filled her ear. Sarah quickly pulled away.

"Potential target is approaching the perimeter," Casey said.

Sarah pulled her watch up to her mouth. "Are you sure, Casey?"

"Casey?" Chuck asked. "You were wearing an earpiece while we were making out? Are you kidding me right now?"

"I'm sure, Walker. It's started. Get your crazy ass down here," Casey muttered.

Sarah was off the bed and into jeans and a t-shirt before Chuck knew what was happening. She picked up her phone and dialed Ellie.

"Ellie, it's go time. You're almost here, right? I'll meet you outside," Sarah said. She opened the bedroom door. "Charlotte, let's go!"

The seven-year-old appeared in the doorway with her backpack, stuffed Maximus horse, and a small rolling suitcase.

"Mommy, why are me and Clara and Adam spending the night at Grandma's on a Sunday?" Charlotte asked.

"Because she invited you, sweetie," Sarah lied, zipping up her boots. "Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah!" Charlotte said. "Grandma always has the _best_ stories."

"That's great, and Aunt Ellie's going to pick us up outside in a few minutes. Why don't you head out there?" Sarah said.

"Okay," Charlotte said.

Sarah turned to find an irritated-looking Chuck sitting on their bed.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not very happy about what just happened here," he said.

"Oh, I'll make it worth your while tomorrow," she sighed. "It's starting. We don't have time anymore."

"Why didn't you just go with Casey and start it yourself?" Chuck asked.

"Because I'm way too proud for that," she admitted.

"I think we need to reevaluate just how much Charlotte needs this doll," Chuck said.

"Suck it up," Sarah sighed, walking out of the room. "It's for my kid."

"Oh, so she's _your_ kid now?" Chuck muttered.

"Chuck, let's go!" she called.

Sarah caught up to Charlotte just as she reached the red front door. Ellie pulled up in the Woodcomb family car, and the Bartowski family headed outside.

"Is Grandma going to take me to school tomorrow?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, she is," Sarah said.

"Does she know where it is?"

"She'll get you there," Sarah promised as they reached the car. "Hey, Ellie."

"Where's Awesome?" Chuck asked as he noticed the empty passenger seat.

"Back here, bro!" Awesome called from the middle seat. "I was told the front seat was for Sarah."

Sarah had already buckled herself into her saved seat by the time Awesome finished. Charlotte had already climbed into the back with her cousins. Ellie leaned forward and glared at her brother.

"Well, come on, Chuck. Don't just stand there," Ellie said.

Chuck climbed into the middle seat, and Ellie took off before he had even shut the door.

"I think we're in for a long night," Awesome muttered.

"You have no idea!" Chuck whispered back.

Up in the front seat, Sarah pressed her finger against her ear and whispered, "Casey, what's your status?"

"Second target has arrived," Casey says. "Looks like a lowlife, too."

"Damn it!" Sarah cried.

"Mommy, Aunt Sarah said a _bad_ word!" six-year-old Adam Woodcomb giggled.

"Sorry," Sarah said with a fake cover laugh. "Just dropped my earring. Those things are so hard to find sometimes…" She moved her hand back up to her face, pretending to adjust her earring, and muttered, "Send in the magnet."

Ellie pulled up in front of Mary Bartowski's apartment a few minutes later. Mary met them in the parking lot, giving each of her three grandkids a hug as they climbed out of the car.

"Hi, Grandma!" they all cried.

"Hey, kids!" Mary said. She peered into the car. "Big kids."

"Thank you _so_ much for this sleepover tonight," Sarah said.

"No problem," Mary said.

"We'd love to stay and chat, Mom, but we've really got to go," Ellie said.

"Where are you guys off to?" Mary asked.

"They're on a mission," ten-year-old Clara said.

"What kind of mission?" Mary asked.

"They won't tell us," Charlotte said.

"I don't think we're supposed to know," Clara added.

"Do you guys need any support?" Mary asked her kids.

"We've covered, thank you," Sarah smiled.

"And it's not _that_ kind of mission," Chuck said.

"Well…have fun," Mary said, holding herself back from asking the million questions swirling around her head. Chuck put on a fake smile.

"Not likely!" he muttered.

Everyone exchanged goodbyes, and Ellie drove away. As soon as the kids were out of sight, she smiled brightly.

"Agent Walker, we are ready for briefing," Ellie said.

Sarah laughed. Her sister-in-law hadn't been on many missions throughout the year, so each one, small as it may be, was still exciting. Sarah passed a laptop back to her husband.

"First thing's first – Chuck, I need you to tap into the local mall's security feed," she said. "The cameras around the Disney Store, please."

"Yeah, I know where we're going," Chuck said.

"That attitude is not helping, little brother," Ellie said.

"What is going on?" Awesome asked.

Sarah pulled two pieces of paper out of her bag. She unfolded them as she said, "These are our items of interest. Awesome." She passed one page to her brother-in-law and waved the other in Chuck's face. "Sweetie."

The men took the papers and looked them over. "Okay," Awesome said. "So what exactly am I looking at?"

"Those are Limited Edition Holiday Dolls," Sarah said. "It's part of the Designer Princess Collection that launched years ago. There's one for each royal couple. Charlotte, of course, wants Rapunzel and Flynn. Clara asked Ellie for Belle and the Beast."

"They're being released when the store opens at ten tomorrow morning. They're going to pass out tickets for each doll around eight-thirty. Problem is we have no idea how many of each princess the store has," Ellie explained.

"We're going to be up against hardcore collectors, eBay scalpers, and crazy moms," Sarah said, causing the boys to share a look in the middle seat. "That's why we have to get there so early. Casey says a reseller has already arrived. I wanted to be second in line, but third will have to do."

"How do you know we're going to be third?" Awesome asked.

"I've taken precautions to insure as much," Sarah said.

"What the…is that Morgan and Alex?" Chuck exclaimed, tapping into the security feed at the mall. He zoomed in. "That's Morgan and Alex! She's seven months pregnant, Sarah!"

"She volunteered!" Sarah said.

"She did?" Chuck asked, not really believing her.

"Well, no, but we're paying her," Sarah admitted.

"We?" Chuck asked. "You're expensing this all to Carmichael Industries?"

"Yes," Sarah shrugged. "Think of me as your client. We're on a retrieval mission-slash-stakeout."

"Can we revisit that 'crazy moms' thing you said a few seconds ago?" Chuck asked.

"We are _not_ as bad as the crazy doll people," Sarah insisted.

"Yeah, they're blowing this so out of proportion," Ellie laughed, causing the men to share another look.

"This looks like the Belle doll I got Clara two birthdays ago," Awesome said. "Just in a different, really fancy dress."

"So?" Ellie asked.

"So how about instead of sitting in a mall for seventeen hours, we buy _another_ Belle doll and make a dress like this one and _tell_ Clara it's the Limited Designer thing one," Awesome suggested. Chuck smiled.

"I would support that," he said.

The girls shared a horrified look in the front seat.

"These are the _only_ things your daughters asked for for Christmas!" Ellie exclaimed. "Plus, look how beautiful they are!"

"And don't try to tell me you've never camped out for anything, Chuck," Sarah said.

"It's the only thing they want," Ellie repeated.

"So they're damn well going to get it," Sarah said.

"Walker, where are you?" Casey said over the earpiece.

"We're about six minutes out," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Morons Number Four and Five have arrived," Casey said.

"That's why Morgan is there," Sarah said.

"So I can leave?" Casey asked.

"Stay in position, Casey. You have your orders," she said firmly. A grunt filled her ears, and she smiled.

They arrived at the mall about ten minutes later and met their friends in the designated doll line.

"Thank you _so_ much, guys," Sarah said, ducking under the turnstiles.

"Hey, whoa, what do you think you're doing?" the woman behind Morgan exclaimed.

"Oh, it's okay!" Morgan said, stepping out of line with Alex. "We're leaving. See? Even swap. No problem here."

"They weren't here! That's not fair!" the woman complained.

"We had to drop off our kids, okay?" Ellie said.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Sarah asked, nearly getting in the woman's face.

"Yeah, actually, I think I do," the woman said.

"Fake a contraction," Sarah muttered to Alex.

"Uh…what?" Alex asked.

"Distract her!" Sarah said. "You're far enough along. You can make it look real."

"No! No," Chuck said, stepping in. He glared at his wife. "_Sarah_!"

"Oh, Chuck, it's okay," Alex said.

"No, no, it's really not," Chuck said, continuing to glare at his wife. "Alex, I'm so sorry you got wrangled into this. She shouldn't have asked you guys to do this."

"It was kind of fun," Alex admitted, grabbing Morgan's arm. "Like a little mini-taste of motherhood. Right, Morgan?"

"Yeah, no harm done," Morgan agreed.

Sarah smiled, pulled a hundred dollar bill from her pocket, and passed it to Alex. Alex turned to Morgan again.

"Can we go get that little Goofy outfit I saw through the window?" Alex asked.

"Sure, baby," Morgan said. He took her hand and they headed into the store.

"A hundred bucks?" the woman behind them cried again. "Are you kidding me?"

"We've had this planned for two weeks," Sarah said.

"Yeah, you snooze, you lose, lady," Ellie said.

Sarah turned and talked into her watch again. "Stay in position, Casey. We're going to have a tough crowd tonight."

"You better be paying me _really_ well for this, Walker," he grunted.

"You'll get proper compensation. Just keep your eye on the line," Sarah said.

"So can someone tell me why it takes four people to stand in line for two dolls?" Awesome asked.

"You're our go-fors," Ellie said.

"The what?" he asked.

"The backup," Sarah said. "If we need food, you get it…things like that. Ellie and I aren't moving until we have those dolls in our hands."

"And Casey?" Chuck asked.

"He's not going anywhere, either," Sarah said. "Morgan's planting a bug in the store. We should have access in approximately three minutes."

"Oh, so we can hear the employees' discussions about the dolls," Ellie realized. "Good idea, Sarah!"

Chuck and Awesome shared yet another look. Awesome leaned over and whispered, "The women have lost it, bro."

* * *

><p>Later that night at Mary Bartowski's house, Adam had passed out on the couch during pizza and a movie, so Mary found herself sitting in the floor of the bathroom with her granddaughters. Clara was getting ready to paint everyone's nails.<p>

"Do you have black polish?" Charlotte asked, peering into her makeup bag.

"Aren't you a little young for black fingernails?" Mary asked.

"But I want to be like Mommy," Charlotte said. "She always wears black."

Mary smiled. Her granddaughter looked just like Sarah, but she could still see that same twinkle in her eye that Mary had always loved in her son when he was her age. She pulled a black polish out of her own drawer and passed it to Clara.

"So what kind of mission are your mothers on tonight?" Mary asked.

"They're getting us dolls for Christmas," Clara said casually. Charlotte gasped.

"The princess ones? How do you know that?" Charlotte asked her cousin.

"They come out tomorrow," Clara shrugged. "What else could they be doing?"

"What are these dolls like?" Mary asked.

"Oh my gosh, Grandma. They're so pretty!" Charlotte said.

Mary supervised the makeovers and listened the girls gab about the dolls and the possibilities of receiving them for Christmas, wondering what exactly it was that her kids were up to.

It was nearing midnight when Chuck returned to the line with a pizza. The mall had closed long ago, but you wouldn't know it based on the line outside of the Disney Store. Sarah and Ellie were wide awake, exchanging pictures of their kids on their cell phones, while Awesome shifted uncomfortably against the storefront.

"Dinner is served!" Chuck said, taking a seat on the floor. "You okay there, Captain?"

"I think I'm getting too old for things like this," he said. "I thought I was in fantastic shape, but my back is getting a little stiff."

Ellie rubbed her husband's back in sympathy. "Clara's face on Christmas morning will be worth it."

"Well, I hope she enjoys playing with them," Awesome said. Both women and Chuck just looked at him. Upon noticing the stares of disbelief, he asked, "What did I say?"

"They're not going to _play_ with the dolls," Sarah said.

"They come in display cases, Devon," Ellie said. "They can't take them out of the box."

"Wait…I'm paying a hundred dollars for something my daughter's going to _look_ at?" Awesome asked. "That's insane."

"Even _I_ knew that, dude," Chuck said. "They're collectibles."

"Should we get two of each?" Ellie wondered.

"One to display and one to play with?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, but it's one per princess per person, isn't it?" Ellie remembered.

"But if I got one of each, and you got one of each…" Sarah started.

"No," both men said, quickly putting an end to that line of thinking.

"Clara's a big girl," Awesome said with a nod. "She can look at it."

"And Charlotte has enough Rapunzel dolls for three little girls to play with," Chuck said. "You can get one, and we'll put it on a shelf in her room."

The women shared an eye roll and dug into the pizza.

Trouble began a couple hours later. The line had grown to approximately 40 buyers, and, upon noticing the front of the line was beginning to look a little drowsy, someone tried to slip in between the first and second customers. Sarah, of course, noticed.

"Excuse me!" Sarah called. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just getting back from the bathroom," the woman lied.

Sarah laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. I've been here for hours. I know who's been in front of me," she said.

"Yeah, the line is back there," the man in front of Sarah said. "No cutting."

"I've been here the whole time," the woman lied.

"You have not!" the man yelled.

"Unless you have some way of proving it, you can't make me move," the woman said.

"Oh yeah? You want to play it that way?" Sarah asked.

Chuck sprung into action and grabbed Sarah's hand as she reached for the knife concealed in her boot heel. "Don't," Chuck said. "It is not worth you getting arrested."

Sarah sighed. He was right. She whispered into her watch, "Casey, code _black_."

The people in front of her continued to argue as Sarah slumped back against the floor. A few minutes later, as the crowd was getting rowdier by the minute, Casey appeared dressed like a mall security officer. He approached the woman trying to cut in line.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Casey asked.

"This woman's trying to skip the line!" the man said. "I've been here since five o'clock yesterday. No freaking way she's getting dolls before me."

"That's a lie! I've been here all night," the woman told Casey.

"She has not!" the man yelled.

"Listen, ma'am, I can either escort you to the back of the line, and we can settle this peacefully or we can go back to my office and check the security camera that's been recording footage of this line all night," Casey said.

The woman's face paled. "Fine," she huffed, gathering her bag.

Casey walked the woman to the back of the line, exchanging winks with Sarah as he passed her crew. She mouthed a "thank you" and settled back against the storefront.

The store employees arrived around six-thirty, two of whom stayed outside of the store to monitor the line as they got closer and closer to opening; tickets for the dolls were to be passed out at eight-thirty. Sarah had begun listening to the bug in the store as soon as the manager arrived while Chuck slept in her lap. He had fallen asleep around three in the morning with Awesome following about twenty minutes later. Ellie was watching a movie on her iPad, and Sarah continuously ran her fingers through Chuck's hair. She heard the employees getting the tickets ready to pass out and shook her husband awake.

"Good morning, sunshine," she whispered sweetly, trying to shield his eyes as he cringed against the harsh mall lights.

He rolled on her lap so he was staring up at her. The fact that she had stayed up all night was showing on her face, but she still looked like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Are we still at the mall?" he mumbled.

"Yes," she laughed. "You looked like you were sleeping well, though."

"I was dreaming about you and Charlotte," he admitted. "Do you remember when you used to hold Charley while she slept?"

"When she was a baby?" Sarah smiled.

"For _hours_…you didn't want to let her go," Chuck recalled.

Sarah smiled. "Is that what you were dreaming about?"

Chuck grinned and nodded. Sarah stroked his cheek and looked around before leaning down to place soft kisses on his mouth.

The rest of the waiting went smoothly, despite some ruckus in the back of the line once all the tickets had been distributed. Ellie got her ticket for Belle and the Beast, and Sarah got hers for Rapunzel and Flynn, and the men decided to leave them in the line and go finish their sleeps in the car. Sarah slyly retrieved the bug from the store as they checked out, and the sisters exchanged an accomplished high-five as they headed to the car with their dolls.

On Christmas morning, the family gathered in Ellie and Awesome's home. Everyone was dressed in pajamas; Mary sat in a chair by the tree, while Chuck and Awesome took either end of the couch. Sarah and Ellie were on the floor with the kids. Adam was thoroughly engrossed in his new remote-controlled car, and Charlotte looked to Sarah.

"Am I next?" she asked.

"Yes, but you and Clara need to open these together," Sarah said as Ellie pulled the dolls from under the tree.

The girls tore into the wrapping paper. Charlotte was faster and gasped when she saw what it was.

"Clara!" Charlotte screamed.

"I knew it!" Clara cried.

"You were right!" Charlotte said.

Both girls finished taking the wrapping paper off, squealed, and launched themselves into their mothers' arms. Sarah and Ellie laughed and held their little girls as cries of "thank you!" and "you rock!" threatened to deafen them.

"Your fathers helped, too!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, give them some love, too," Ellie said.

The girls ran to the couch to jump on their daddies and repeat the chorus of gratitude. Sarah and Ellie slid the covers off of the dolls' boxes, revealing the actual dolls that were perfectly positioned in their cases.

"Girls," Sarah said, pulling their attention back to the gifts.

"What, Mommy?" Charlotte asked and gasped again. "Oh my gosh, they're so pretty!"

"Look at her dress!" Clara cried.

The girls fell to their stomachs on the floor in front of their dolls, gushing over the princesses and their princes. Sarah and Ellie shot their husbands 'I-told-you-so' looks and turned to one another.

"Best mommies ever?" Sarah said with a smile.

"You know it," Ellie said, holding her hand up for another high-five.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I think I'm really done now, haha. Don't forget to review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Continuing my time-honored tradition of never, ever, ever making a holiday on time, here is a Halloween edition of the Tangled stories! Halloween is the only holiday I really like, so I like to draw it out like some people draw out Christmas. And this chapter goes out to Amy, who listened to me talk about this chapter while simultaneously talking about and experiencing our own Mickey's Halloween Party :)_

_As always, Chuck + Disney = not mine._

* * *

><p>"This is not fair!" Chuck Bartowski whined from the walk-in closet he shared with his wife. "Why tonight? Of all nights?"<p>

"I'm sorry, honey," Sarah said sincerely from her place on their bed as she pulled on her boots. "You know I would go for you if I could, but the potential client wants to meet with you."

"But it's Halloween!" he sighed.

"Technically, it's not. It just is for us tonight," she reminded him. "And it was really sweet of you to offer Molly your ticket."

"Yeah, well, I thought a girls' night might be fun since I can't go," he said.

Like a petulant little kid, he had made mention of his inability to go to the party at least once every five minutes since lunch time. Chuck walked out of the closet in business attire, fidgeting with the tie around his neck. Sarah stood up as she zipped her last boot and walked over to him.

"Here, let me," she said, fixing his tie. She smiled up at him when the tie was in its proper place.

"You…" he started. He grabbed one of her hands in each of his and held them out to their sides. She took a step back and he looked her up and down. "You look…fabulous."

"It's nothing, really," she said.

Sarah was dressed in a white button-down shirt, teal vest with a corset tie-up back, form-fitting tan pants, and brown boots that came to just under her knee. Her long blonde hair was coated in glitter and fell in carefully-constructed curls around her shoulders, and her eyes were done up in smoky makeup, fitting for the Halloween festivities she'd be partaking in that night.

"You're forgetting one thing," Chuck said.

He pulled the tan shoulder bag from a hook in their closet and put it over Sarah's head. She laced one arm through and adjusted the strap across her chest, looking up at him with a grin. Before Chuck could grab the bag strap and pull her into a kiss, their newly-turned-eight year old daughter ran into the room and hopped onto their bed, bouncing on her bottom as she landed. She was still dressed in the little blue dress she had worn to school that morning.

"Mommy, can you do my hair?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course," Sarah said, letting Chuck's hands go. "Why aren't you dressed? We have to leave as soon as Molly gets here!"

"Grandma's bringing my costume!" Charlotte said. "I grew. I needed a new one."

Sarah walked over to her daughter and grabbed the black hair ties from her hands. "Where are your flowers?"

"Pigtails this year, Mommy," Charlotte said.

"Rapunzel never had pigtails," Sarah said.

"I'm not being Rapunzel," she said coyly.

"Who are you being?" Sarah asked with interest.

"It's a surprise!" Charlotte said.

Sarah glanced up at Chuck. He quickly disappeared back into the closet as soon as they made eye contact. Sarah put her daughter's blonde locks into symmetrical pigtails, keeping an eye on the closet. They were up to something, and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like it. The doorbell rang just as she finished Charlotte's hair.

"Can I get it?" Charlotte asked.

"Only open the door if it's Grandma and Molly," Sarah told her.

Charlotte nodded and hopped off the bed, pigtails bouncing as she flew out the door. Sarah stood and crossed her arms.

"Chuck," she said firmly. "It's a surprise, but _you_ already know?"

Chuck appeared in the closet doorway, a sheepish look on his face. "Maybe," he said.

"I hate surprises," she said.

"I know. Your daughter hasn't quite learned that yet," Chuck said.

"Am I going to hate this one?" she asked.

Chuck pondered the question for a minute and then laughed. "Probably."

"Why am I wearing this if she's not going to be Rapunzel?" Sarah asked, gesturing to her own costume.

"Because you make an awesome Flynn Rider, baby," he said. "And you would hate the companion to her costume more."

"What is it?" she snarled.

"You'll see! She's so excited," Chuck said.

"Your tie is messed up again," Sarah noticed.

She fixed it again, and Chuck placed his hand on her lower back, holding her in place against his body. The soles of her boots were flat, making their height difference apparent, and he learned down to reach her lips. She smiled into the kiss, holding onto his tie as their lips met. They continued to kiss as noise filled the hallway.

"I could've driven myself here," Molly grumbled. "I could've brought the costume. You didn't have to come just for that."

"Maybe I wanted to see my daughter," Emma said. "And I didn't want you driving all that way by yourself. You haven't been driving long enough yet."

"I would've been _fine_," Molly insisted.

"Molly, can you help me with my costume?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Molly said. "Let's go."

Sarah, who had broken the kiss as the sounds of an escalating argument reached her ears, turned back towards him as Charlotte's door slammed shut. She pressed her mouth against Chuck's again.

"Mother in the room," Emma announced only a few seconds later. Sarah pulled her lips away from her husband again and found her mom standing in her half-opened doorway.

"Hi, Mom," Sarah said, walking over for a hug.

"Hi, darling. You look amazing," she said.

"What is my daughter dressing up as for Halloween?" Sarah asked, ignoring the compliment.

"I was sworn to secrecy," Emma said. Sarah scowled at her. "Sorry, honey."

Sarah sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to come tonight? My treat."

"Oh, no, I'll just slow you down," Emma said. "And I'm sure Molly won't bother thanking you, so thank you, Chuck, for the extra ticket."

"No problem," Chuck said. "Someone should use it since I can't."

"He's a little bitter," Sarah said.

"How would you like it if you had to miss Mickey's Halloween Party for the first time _ever_ to take a stupid meeting?" Chuck asked. "I hate being CEO."

"No, you don't," Sarah said. "And you'll get to take her trick-or-treating next week, so all is not lost."

The doorbell rang again, and Charlotte's bedroom door flew open. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, both of them wondering who might be at their home. Charlotte ran down the hallway to reach the stairs.

"The CATs are here!" she gleefully cried, her footsteps pounding down the stairs to get to the door.

Sarah and Chuck's wondering gazes changed. Chuck looked at Sarah with surprise, while Sarah looked almost panicked.

"Did she just say…?" Sarah started.

"As in the CAT Squad?" Chuck asked.

Sarah moaned, her face falling. "Why does my family insist on springing them on me?"

Downstairs, a newly-costumed Charlotte pulled the front door open, revealing the two spies standing on the front stoop. They were dressed similarly, each wearing black high heels, tutu skirts, and sequined tops. Zondra's outfit was all in black with a long-sleeved shirt with sheer sleeves, while Carina's was black and deep green with a tank top. Zondra wore an eye patch over one eye, and both spies carried plastic swords. Charlotte jumped up and down as she opened the door, delighted by their outfits.

"Aunt Zonnie! Aunt CeCe!" she said. "You actually came!"

"We told you we would!" Zondra said as they walked inside and shut the door behind them. Carina leaned down to Charlotte's level.

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore, huh?" Carina said.

Charlotte just giggled as Chuck, Sarah, and Emma made their way down the stairs and joined them in the front room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked, completely stunned to see her old friends in her living room.

"Rugrat here called us up and invited us to a Halloween party," Zondra said. "Call came from your phone. I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't," Sarah said. Chuck, also unaware of the new arrivals, shot his daughter a look and she grinned.

"I watched Mommy get into her phone so I could figure out the password, and then when she was in the shower, I called them," Charlotte admitted with pride.

"Charlotte Casey Bartowski," Sarah said. "That is not okay."

"Aren't you happy to see your friends?" Charlotte asked.

Sarah sighed, then shot her friends a smile. "Yes, of course. Hi!" She gave each of them a hug and then looked at their wardrobe. "What are you guys?"

"Rugrat didn't tell us she'd be choosing our costumes until _after _we agreed to come," Zondra said. "So we're the Scabbington Sisters."

"Brothers," Charlotte said.

"Uh, hello, boobs…" Zondra said, gesturing to her and Carina's chests. "Sisters."

"From _Tangled_," Sarah said with an "of course" tone of voice.

"Uh huh. Little Sarah told us we had to watch that movie and dress up like them because they're us, whatever that means," Carina explained. She got down to Charlotte's level again and twisted her head in front of Charlotte's face. "Though I don't like how they basically end up being the bad guys."

Charlotte responded by shooting Carina a wide, toothy grin. Carina shuddered and jumped away.

"Are you making faces at her?" Sarah asked.

"No, she did that thing that I hate," Carina said. "That big, toothy smile. I hate that."

"Why? I love that smile," Sarah said.

"Of course you do. You're her mother. But when she does that, it's like your face on this little person, and…ugh, it's just creepy! Especially when she's dressed like that!" Carina said.

Sarah finally took a moment to look at her daughter. Charlotte was dressed in a little red and white polka dot skirt, made of glittery fabric, a white peasant shirt, and a thick black belt around her undefined waist. A princess crown sat atop her pigtailed head.

"Why are you dressed like a Wienerlicious girl?" Sarah asked in horror.

"I'm _you_, Mommy!" Charlotte said. "See?"

She ran over the bag Emma had left by the front door and pulled out a plastic toy gun, painted hot pink and covered in pink glitter, and a plastic badge with "CIA" painted on it in black letters.

"You're a spy?" Carina asked.

"I'm a spy princess! Just like Mommy!" Charlotte said, twirling around.

"Oh…my god…" Sarah muttered. She turned to her husband. "Chuck."

"She found some old pictures," Chuck said, widening his eyes at Sarah as if to tell her not to freak out. Sarah turned to Emma.

"And you…you made that for her?" she asked.

"I thought it'd be cute, and she was so excited," Emma said. "But when did you work at a Wienerlicious?"

"It was a cover when Chuck and I first met. It wasn't for real, and I got fired pretty quickly," Sarah told her.

"What do you think, Mommy?" Charlotte asked. She twirled again and struck a pose with the gun. Sarah smiled and laughed nervously, not quite sure what to say.

"I, uh…I thought you were going to be Rapunzel again," she finally said.

"That would be me this year," Molly said, finally making her entrance. Molly, now sixteen years old, was dressed in a replica of Rapunzel's purple dress and wore sparkly flower pins in her short blonde hair.

Carina, who had never met Molly before, did some quick math in her head and blurted out, "Whoa, Walker, did you and Larkin have a kid I didn't know about?"

"I'm her _sister_, dumbass," Molly said as both Chuck and Sarah looked horrified by the proposition.

"_Molly_!" Emma scolded.

"Stupid questions deserve answers like that," Molly said.

"Don't mind her, dear," Emma said to Carina. "She's 16. She's only nice to people named Bartowski these days."

"Okay, so there's definite _Tangled_ theme going on here, and I was wondering if someone would like to explain it," Zondra said.

"You saw the movie, right?" Charlotte asked. Carina and Zondra nodded.

Charlotte walked over to Chuck. "Daddy's Rapunzel."

"Aww, Chuck's a _princess_," Carina taunted.

"But Daddy's not going to the party, so Molly's playing Rapunzel tonight. I normally play Baby Rapunzel, but I wanted to be a spy like you guys!" Charlotte said.

"You're not going?" Zondra asked.

"Meeting," Chuck grumbled.

"Oh, I thought you were just dressed up like a corporate dork," Carina said.

Charlotte stood by her mom, ignoring the taunting from the CATs. "And Mommy's Flynn, which would make you guys the Scabbington Brothers. Colonel Casey is Maximus, but he's sworn on some guy named Reagan's honor that he will never step foot in Disneyland, so he's not coming, either. Oh, and Pascal, he's…"

As if on cue, Morgan Grimes used his key and walked into the Bartowski home. Almost everyone in the room did a double-take. He wore an entirely green outfit, sparkly scales painted onto the shirt and pants, and all of his exposed skin was painted green with bodypaint. Charlotte giggled.

"Morgan!" she squealed.

"Pascal is ready for the party!" Morgan said.

Carina noticed Zondra staring at her. "What?" Carina asked.

Zondra nodded towards Sarah and said, "We give her shit for Chuck, and _you_ slept with _that_?"

Carina glareed at her as Chuck and Sarah shared an amused glance and Charlotte's mouth dropped open.

"Morgan and Aunt CeCe?" she cried.

"_Okay_!" Sarah said, stepping in before the conversation could go any further. "Morgan, umm…as…_great_ as you look…"

"We're not going, buddy," Chuck said.

"What do you mean we're not going?" Morgan asked.

"You know that new client we're trying to get? Yeah, he's in LA, and the only time he could meet was tonight, so the party is now a girls-only event."

Morgan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "But I already bought my ticket!"

Carina skipped over to him and took the e-ticket out of his hands. "Thanks, Martin!"

"It's Mor…Chuck, is this for real?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry. We'll take 'em trick-or-treating next week," Chuck said.

"Not cool, man," Morgan said. Without another word, he headed back outside.

"Time to go, right, Mommy?" Charlotte asked.

"Can I drive?" Molly asked.

"No!" Emma said. She walked over to her daughter for a hug that was only half-heartedly returned. "Have fun. Behave for your sister. Call me tomorrow when you're ready to come home."

"Yeah, okay," Molly mumbled.

"Bye, Grandma! Thanks for the costume!" Charlotte said, jumping into her arms for a hug. Emma hugged her back and, with a squeeze to Sarah's arm, headed home.

"Alright, you better go," Chuck sighed. "Disney fun awaits. I'll try not to die of boredom in the office."

Sarah turned to give him a sympathetic look and noticed his tie was messed up again. She chuckled, straightened it for the third time that evening, and pulled him into a goodbye kiss. The kiss was met with exaggerated noises of disgust from both grown-up spies and a groan from Molly. Chuck let Sarah go with another sigh.

"Later," she promised him with a wink.

"Okay, let's go!" Zondra said. She and Carina scrambled for the door.

"Wait!" Sarah cried.

Her friends stopped before they reached the front door. Sarah walked over to Carina and smoothed her hand over Carina's back and leg, checking for weapons. Feeling a gun strapped to her thigh, she reached under the spy's skirt.

"Jeez, Walker, buy a girl dinner first!" Carina snapped.

Sarah unstrapped Carina's gun and held her hand out in front of Zondra. Zondra pretended to be unarmed before sighing and pulling the gun from under her skirt and the knife from her heeled shoe. Charlotte watched with wide eyes as her mother passed the weapons to her father before leading the now unarmed squad out the front door.

After glittering everyone's hair, a short drive to Disneyland, and one more ticket purchase for Zondra, the group finally arrived at Mickey's Halloween Party. They were heading down Main Street when Snow White called out Happy Halloween as she headed backstage. Carina, startled by the unexpected greeting, nearly jumped a foot into the air and reached for the gun that was no longer strapped to her leg.

"Jumpy, much?" Molly asked.

"I don't like being unarmed," Carina said. "Walker, you said this wasn't supposed to be a scary event! I get enough of that in real life."

"I think you're the only one scared of a princess, Carina," Zondra said.

"Hey, look, it's Woody!" Charlotte squealed. She pulled the glittery pink gun out of her trick-or-treat bag and ran up to the _Toy Story _character. "Hey, Woody! Reach for the sky!"

The cast member escorting Woody laughed as the little girl aimed her gun at Woody and mimicked one of his famous lines. Woody held his hands up and then clutched his chest, playing the little girl's game, and Sarah looked mortified as a crowd began to draw.

"That kid's got a pretty good stance," Carina noted, checking out the way Charlotte was holding the toy.

Sarah shot her friend an uneasy look before snapping a photo of Molly and Charlotte with the cowboy. The girls ran back over to Sarah.

"I wish Daddy were here," Charlotte said. "He would've loved that!"

"Yeah, he would've," Sarah agreed. "Well…trick-or-treating doesn't start for another hour or so. Do you want to ride something after we get some pictures with the castle?"

"Star Tours, Mommy! Star Tours. Star Tours, please?" Charlotte begged, knowing her mom was not a big fan of that ride. Sarah was about to try and talk her into something else when an idea sparked in her mind and she agreed.

They headed into the Star Tours car and buckled their seatbelts. Molly and Charlotte sat on the end of the row, followed by Sarah, Zondra, and Carina towards the middle. The ride began, and Sarah tried hard to contain her smile. The computer magically selected Zondra as the rebel spy. Both spies' faces fell as they began frantically searching the pod for an enemy. Sarah covered her mouth with her hand, quietly laughing beside her friends. They finally noticed her laughing and sunk down into their chairs, shooting an evil eye towards Sarah.

"You did that," Zondra accused.

"I might've suggested to a cast member that one of you _really_ wanted to be the rebel spy," Sarah said.

"You did that on purpose," Zondra said.

"Yeah," Sarah admitted. Her laughter subsided and she added, "But only because I fell for it, too."

"We're not going on this again," Carina declared.

"You guys are no fun!" Charlotte sighed.

They took advantage of the short lines and rode a few more rides. The squad hit several trick-or-treat stands and then sat down to wait for the Halloween fireworks and following parade. When the fireworks had ended, Charlotte sat between the spies on the Main Street sidewalk, picking through all three trick-or-treat bags for her favorite candies.

"Have you been to…Russia?" Charlotte asked.

"Yup," Zondra said.

"Australia?"

"Yes," Carina said.

"South America?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Carina said. "Why all the location questions?"

"They're doing a geography unit in her social studies class," Sarah said.

"And you got to go to all of those cool places because you're spies? That's so cool! How many languages do you know? Mommy knows a bunch," Charlotte said. Zondra told her she looked very cute tonight in French, while Carina told her to keep her little hands out of her candy bag in Swedish. Charlotte gasped at the foreign sounds filling her ears, and Sarah shot Carina a look.

"Oh my god, Gaston," Molly whispered from her place next to Sarah.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Gaston is _right_ behind us," Molly said.

Charlotte and the CATs turned to look behind Molly. Sure enough, the face character from _Beauty and the Beast_ was standing right behind her, ready to watch the parade. The parade began, and Molly watched Gaston flex his muscles and interact with the characters in the parade while Charlotte waved to everyone walking by. When the parade was over, Gaston and his handler walked away, and Molly chased after them.

"Gaston!" Molly cried.

Sarah sighed and chased after her sister, the rest of the party following them. Charlotte caught up to Molly and yelled for Gaston, too. He finally turned around.

"I thought I heard the sounds of _beautiful_ women chasing after me," Gaston said. "Looks like I was right. Of course I was. I'm always right."

Molly girlishly sighed, and Sarah rolled her eyes. The cast member gathered everyone together for a photo, and Molly giggled as Gaston offered her his arm. She thanked him for the picture and, with a wink, he bid the group goodnight and walked away.

"He's so cute," Molly sighed.

"Okay, that's nice," Sarah said. "Let me know if you want to run off, please."

"You sound like Mom," Molly grumbled.

"Sorry," Sarah smiled. "Think you can muster up a grin for your little niece to meet Mickey and Minnie?"

Molly nodded, and the group headed to the Halloween Mickey and Minnie greeting. When it was their turn, Charlotte ran up to Mickey. He noticed the sparkly toy gun in her hand and put his fingers up, ready for a mock shootout. Charlotte giggled and raised her gun. Carina and Zondra laughed as the little girl yelled "Bang!" and ran around the room. The shootout finally ended with Mickey face-down on the floor, pretending to be dead as Charlotte blew imaginary smoke from the barrel of her gun. Sarah noticed the parents in line behind them shooting her a dirty look as their own child asked if Mickey was okay. Sarah gave her daughter a half-hearted smile when Charlotte looked to her for approval. A couple photos later, the group was on their way.

They stopped next in one of the dance parties. A group dance song was playing when they walked in, and Charlotte convinced everyone to join in. Carina jumped when a costumed Stitch walked up behind her, and Zondra made another joke about her being scared of the Disney characters.

"They are stalking us, I swear…" Carina mumbled. "And Walker took away my protection!"

Charlotte hugged Stitch. "He's nice, Aunt CeCe. I promise!"

Carina scowled at the nickname again. "Stop that."

Charlotte grabbed Sarah's hands as the group song ended and another upbeat song began. "Mommy, dance with me," she asked.

Carina and Zondra grabbed some popcorn and water from the nearby stand as they watched Sarah dance with her little girl. A few songs later, they found Molly dancing with a college-aged boy dressed like Indiana Jones. Zondra caught Sarah's attention and pointed out the situation. Sarah rolled her eyes again and told Charlotte to go ask her Aunt Molly to dance with her.

"What if she says no and wants to keep dancing with that boy?" Charlotte asked.

"Then ask harder," Sarah smiled.

Molly begrudgingly said goodbye to Indiana Jones and began dancing with her little niece. Sarah joined her friends, standing between them to steal some snacks, and Charlotte kept looking over to make sure her mother was watching.

"She worships you," Zondra said. "I'll admit I was skeptical when you said you and Chuck wanted children, but…it's really sweet."

Sarah smiled. "Does she make you want one?" she teased.

Zondra laughed. "No! No. I'll stick to borrowing yours, thanks."

The women were silent for a while as they watched the girls dance. Carina slurped up the remnants of her soda and pulled Charlotte's pink gun out. She looked it over.

"Do you ever worry that she's going to grow up and be like us?" Carina asked.

Sarah stilled, her body stiffened, and her face changed, the proud smile on her face fading. Both spies glanced at Sarah when she didn't respond and saw the fear and worry on her face.

"All the time," Sarah whispered. Her voice broke as if she was trying to hold back tears. "That's…all the time."

Carina realized she had hit a pretty big nerve and felt bad for upsetting her friend, so she skipped behind Sarah and wrapped her arms around her from behind. She rested her chin on Sarah's shoulder.

"We'll take care of her if she does, you know," Carina promised. "I mean, we'll help you try to stop her, but if she does…Zondra and me…we've got her. Either one of them."

"Absolutely," Zondra agreed.

Sarah nodded and covered Carina's hands with one of her own. "Thank you," she smiled.

"What does Chuck think?" Zondra asked.

"Chuck wants her to do something nice and boring behind a desk," Sarah laughed. "Or work for us in some non-field capacity. I think he likes the idea of the business going on after us, and she's apparently got some hacking skills. I'm kind of hoping she has a talent for writing."

"Really?" Carina asked.

"Oh, you've heard all of this _Tangled_ nonsense. That child has entire worlds in her head," Sarah said. She laughed, looked down at herself and her friends' outfits and said, "Just look at us tonight. We wore some crazy outfits in our day, but did you _ever_ think we'd be dressing up like male characters for a little girl?"

Zondra laughed. "No! But I didn't think any of us would ever _have_ a little girl, either."

"Or be such a good mom," Carina said, shooting her friend a smile.

"Okay, okay," Sarah sighed. "I am sufficiently cheered up. Want to dance?"

"For old time's sake?" Carina asked, unwrapping herself from Sarah.

Zondra grabbed Sarah's hand as Carina spun out onto the dance floor. "Let's go!"

A couple hours later, the girls returned to the dark Bartowski house. It was just after one in the morning when Molly opened the door and Sarah walked in carrying a sleeping Charlotte in her arms. Carina kissed Sarah's cheek and followed Zondra into the guest room. Molly headed into Charlotte's room, and Sarah carried her little girl into her bedroom. Chuck was on his side of the bed, reading a book in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

"What are you doing up?" Sarah whispered.

"Waiting for you," Chuck smiled. "Do you need help with…"

"Get her shoes," Sarah said. "And the belt."

Chuck sat up and pulled his daughter's shoes and socks off, tossing them onto the floor beside the bed. He reached between Charlotte and Sarah to undo the belt around Charlotte's waist, tossing it onto the floor as well. Sarah gently lay her down on her side of the bed. The little girl sunk into the pillow, never waking.

"Why is she…" Chuck started.

"CATs are in the guest room, so Molly's in her bed tonight," Sarah explained. "I didn't want to put my sister on the couch. Is that okay?"

"I was promised kissing, but I suppose that can wait," Chuck said.

Sarah walked back around to his side of the bed, grabbed his face in one hand, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"How was the meeting?" she asked.

"We got 'em," he smiled. She kissed him again. "How was the party?"

Sarah sighed. "I think I made a parenting mistake tonight."

"What did you do?" Chuck asked with concern.

"I let my eight-year-old have a princess gun instead of a princess wand," Sarah said. "For the record, your daughter killed Mickey, Woody, Jack Sparrow and seriously injured Merida tonight."

Chuck laughed quietly and pulled Sarah onto his lap. "You got some looks."

"Oh yeah," Sarah nodded. "And she looks exactly like me, so it's not like I could claim her as Carina's."

Chuck laughed again and pulled a photo out of the nightstand drawer. Chuck handed it to her and said, "This is what she found that made her want to dress like you."

Sarah took the photo from his hands and smiled. It was taken shortly after they met, Chuck in his Nerd Herd outfit and her in her Wienerlicious getup. She was laughing as Chuck pretending to enjoy corn dogs she had burned. He handed her a couple more pictures of them in the Wienerlicious, including one of her looking devious atop the counter, armed with a couple of sharp corn dog sticks.

"Do you remember?" Chuck whispered. She nodded.

"No wonder I got fired," she laughed. She grew solemn again and said, "I love that she looks up to me, and I know she was just playing tonight, but I don't want her to be like me. I don't want her to ever kill anybody. Or forget who I am. I want her to be that imaginative, whimsical little girl forever."

"She's going to be a spy over my dead body, okay?" Chuck said. "That is not happening. How was the party otherwise?"

Sarah quietly told him about the party as she slipped into the closet to exchange her Flynn Rider costume for pajamas. She walked back into the room, promising to show him all the pictures after he made the girls pancakes in the morning, and slipped into bed between her husband and their little girl. Chuck pulled her into his arms and looked down at her sparkly hair.

"There is going to be glitter _all over_ this bed for months," he said.

Sarah smiled. "That's what happens when you raise a Disney girl." She kissed him one more time and said, "Goodnight Rapunzel."

He chuckled and whispered, "Goodnight Flynn."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Review? :)<em>


End file.
